Those who falter
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Die traditionelle Weihnachtsstory,diesmal wieder in Monteuil-sur-mer, mein Blick auf das berüchtigte „Punish me, M. le maire", aber bestenfalls pre-slash


„**Those who falter"**

von Michelle Mercy

_Die traditionelle Weihnachtsstory,diesmal wieder in Monteuil-sur-mer, mein Blick auf das berüchtigte „Punish me, M. le maire", aber bestenfalls pre-slash_

_Ich habe mir die dichterishe Freiheit erlaubt, daß Javert kurz vor Weihnachten um seine Entlassung bittet, der Prozeß gegen Champmathieu beginnt jedoch erst im neuen Jahr._

„Ich habe gefehlt, ich muß fortgejagt werden. Ich muß bestraft werden", erklärte Javert zum fünften Mal. Aufgrund der offenkundigen Begriffsstutzigkeit des Bürgermeisters, die ihn ärgerte, fiel ihm nicht auf, daß sein Vorgesetzter ungewöhnlich blaß um die Nase geworden war, seit er ihm erklärt hatte, daß Jean Valjean verhaftet worden sei.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, weswegen ich Sie fortjagen sollte. Sie haben das getan, von dem Sie meinten, daß es Ihre Pflicht war", erwiderte Madeleine nunmehr auch zum fünften Mal. „Ich weigere mich, Sie zu entlassen."

Javert verstand, daß ein weiteres Beharren auf seiner Ablösung – unehrenhaft, verstand sich von selbst – wenig erfolgversprechend schien. „Aber ich muß bestraft werden."

Madeleine fühlte sich so unendlich müde. Es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer, mit seinem Polizeichef darüber zu diskutieren, ob dieser nun eine Strafe verdiente. Der Mann hatte ja mit allem recht, was er geschrieben hatte in seiner Anzeige nach Paris. Wie konnte er ihn bestrafen für etwas, was der Wirklichkeit entsprach? Aber konnte Madeleine diese Denunziation einfach ignorieren? Würde das nicht noch mehr Verdacht erwecken, wenn sich schließlich, wovon er überzeugt war, herausstellen würde, daß der Mann, den man verhaftet hatte, nicht Jean Valjean war? Würde ihm das Ignorieren nicht als Schwäche ausgelegt werden? Der Bürgermeister, der Fehlverhalten nicht ahndete, nur daß hier ein solches gar nicht vorlag... Madeleine brannte der Kopf. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sagte er.

„Ich nehme Sie beim Wort, M. le maire, _daß_ ich bestraft werde, und daß Sie nur darüber nachdenken, _wie_ dies geschehen soll", erwiderte Javert und stand dabei womöglich noch stammer, als er das sonst schon tat.

Madeleine seufzte. „Ja."

Javert schlug die Hacken zusammen und ließ seinen Bürgermeister allein.

Madeleine vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Hatte er gerade wirklich versprochen, Javert zu bestrafen, und lediglich die Art der Strafe offengelassen? Was hatte er sich um aller Heiligen Willen dabei gedacht? Und wie sollte er das überhaupt bewerkstelligen? Jede offizielle Reaktion wäre eine Lüge gewesen, eine große Ungerechtigkeit, jemanden dafür zu belangen, daß er genau das tat, wofür er bezahlte wurde? Und eine inoffizielle Bestrafung? Sie wäre nicht weniger ungerecht, würde aber wenigstens Javert nicht dauerhaft beschädigen in den Augen seiner Untergebenen und Vorgesetzten. Aber was war inoffiziell? Er konnte schwerlich den Inspektor verprügeln wie ein unartiges Kind – was Madeleine auch bei einem solchen nicht in den Sinn gekommen wäre. In diesem Dilemma, eine Strafe aussprechen zu müssen, ohne das zu wollen, wandte sich Madeleine in seinen Gedanken an die höchste moralische Autorität, die er für solche Probleme kannte.

„Monseigneur Myriel, wenn Sie mich hören können, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

Natürlich gab der Bischof von Digne keine Antwort, denn er war bereits mehrere Jahre tot.

Madeleine sprach dennoch weiter. „Wie bestrafe ich einen Mann, der keine Strafe verdient?"

In diesem Moment öffnete jemand unten in der Fabrik die Tür. Die Zugluft ließ die Tür zu Madeleines Büro, die nur angelehnt war, aufgehen und wehte etwas vom Schreibtisch herunter. Als Madeleine sich bückte, um es aufzuheben, erkannte er, daß es sich um den Brief mit den Weihnachtsgrüßen seines norwegischen Lieferanten handelte.

Madeleine blickte auf den Brief, dann auf die Tür und fragte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in den leere Büro hinein: „Weihnachten? Ist das Ihr Ernst, Monseigneur?"

XXX

Es war der Morgen des heiligen Abends, als Javert endlich die Notiz erhielt, die ihn aus seinem Elend erlöste. Der Bürgermeister bestellte ihn in die Mairie, da er über die Bestrafung entschieden hatte. Javert war bereits fast ungeduldig geworden, um sein weiteres Schicksal zu erfahren, aber er wußte natürlich auch, daß das Warten ein Teil der Strafe war.

Er entfernte ein nicht vorhandenes Stäubchen von seiner Uniform und begab sich raschen Schrittes in die Mairie. Dort wurde er zu seiner Überraschung nicht in das Bürgermeisterbüro, sondern in den Keller geführt. Er nahm dies mit unbewegter Miene zur Kenntnis. Was auch immer seine Strafe sein mochte, er würde sie annehmen. Und wenn der Bürgermeister es für angemessen ansehen mochte, ihn in den Keller zu sperren, war er auch hierzu bereit.

Der Raum, in den er geführt wurde, war jedoch mit keinerlei Gefängnis, das Javert jemals gesehen hatte – und das waren einige gewesen – vergleichbar. M. Madeleine saß auf dem Fußboden und hatte zahllosen Körbe um sich verteilt. Dazu waren überall Lebensmittel zu sehen, in einer Ecke lagen Hühner, ausgenommen und gerupft, in einer anderen Fleisch und Schinken, dazu Käselaibe, Brot, Äpfel, Nüsse, einige Weinflaschen, Eier, Kohlköpfe, Karotten und sonstige Gemüse, die Javert nicht sofort identifizieren konnte. In einer Kiste stapelte sich zudem Spielzeug.

„Ah Javert, Sie kommen wie gerufen," sagte Madeleine von seinem Platz auf dem Boden aus, „ich kann Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Sie haben mich gerufen, M. le maire", stellte Javert richtig, „ich sollte meine Bestrafung erhalten."

„Ja, richtig", erwiderte Madeleine, als sei ihm dies erst gerade wieder eingefallen, „und so habe ich gedacht, ich kommandiere Sie für heute zu meiner persönlichen Verfügung ab."

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung, M. le maire?" Javerts Stimme war pures Unverständnis.

„Na, ich muß hier bis zur Christmette noch Körbe für sechsundzwanzig Familien zusammenstellen und ausliefern, damit die Leute zu Weihnachten etwas zu essen haben. Es sind Familien, die in Not sind, weil jemand erkrankt ist, oder viele Kinder da sind. Und ich dachte, Sie gehen mir zur Hand." Madeleine strahlte freudig.

„Aber Sie haben mich kommen lassen, damit ich bestraft werde", wandte Javert ein.

Madeleine drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, warf seinem Polizeichef einen Blick zu, der, wäre es nicht der Bürgermeister gewesen, nur als ironisch hätte bezeichnet werden können, und griff dann nach einem der leeren Körbe.

Javert gelang es nicht, ein Räuspern zu unterdrücken. Beinahe hätte er einen sehr respektlosen Flucht gemurmelt. Das war der Plan des Bürgermeisters? „Aber M. le maire, das ist doch keine Bestrafung."

„Wir werden sehen." Madeleine warf einen Blick auf die in seinem Schoß liegende Liste. „Reichen Sie mir bitte ein Huhn für den Korb von Familie Lemartin?"

„Lemartin? Der vertrinkt seinen Lohn regelmäßig."

„Und deswegen sollen seine Frau und seine Kinder Hunger leiden?"

„Aber..."

Statt mit Worten unterbrach Madeleine Javerts Widerspruch mit einem sanft rügenden Blick.

Javert biß die Zähne zusammen. Der Bürgermeister war sein Vorgesetzter, als solcher hatte sich dieser entschlossen, ihn zu bestrafen. Auch wenn die Strafe wenig damit zu tun hatte, was sich Javert als Bestrafung vorstellte, so mußte er sie akzeptieren. Und er mußte zugeben, als er nach dem Huhn griff, um es Madeleine zu reichen, daß es sich schon nach Strafe anfühlte, wenn er dabei mitwirkte, einen Säufer für sein Verhalten zu belohnen.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, und für Javert ein gutes Maß an Überwindung, bis alle Körbe zur Zufriedenheit des Bürgermeisters gefüllt waren, und der Kellerraum so gut wie leer war.

„Brauchen Sie mich noch, M. le maire?" fragte Javert, denn er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, daß es vielleicht noch einen weiteren Raum geben konnte, in dem noch mehr Dinge lagerten. Außerdem waren alle Familien in Montreuil, die in finanziellen Schwierigkeiten waren, bereits berücksichtigt worden.

„Selbstverständlich benötige ich Sie noch", entgegnete Madeleine, als sei es das Natürlichste von der Welt. „Oder glauben Sie etwa, daß sich diese Körbe von selbst ausliefern?"

„Mit allem gebührenden Respekt, M. le maire, aber..."

„Aber Sie glauben, daß Sie bereits genügend bestraft wurden?"

Der Laut, den Javert von sich gab, war ein halb ersticktes Aufstöhnen. „Nein, M. le maire", sagte er dann.

„Das dachte ich mir." Madeleine erhob sich. „Ihren Arm, Inspektor."

Javert war unsicher, was genau der Bürgermeister mit dieser Aufforderung beabsichtigte, aber er streckte seinen rechten Arm gehorsam aus. Stoisch sah er zu, wie Madeleine mehrere Körbe an den Arm hängte und dann das gleiche beim linken Arm wiederholte. Die restliche Körbe schulterte Madeleine mit seiner beachtenswerten Stärke selbst.

So mußte Père Noel aussehen, allerdings hatte Javert noch nie davon gehört, daß Père Noel von einem unwilligen Polizisten begleitet wurde, falls es eine solche Figur überhaupt gab.

Es war schwierig, mit Madeleine Schritt zu halten, als sie die Mairie verließen, und dabei einen energischen und bestimmten Gang beizubehalten, wenn man als Packesel mißbraucht wurde.

Zuerst ging es zu Familie Dupont, oder dem, was davon noch übrig war, seit Mme Dupont im Kindbett verstorben war, und M. Dupont versuchte, mit einem Einkommen sechs Kinder unter zehn Jahren durchzubringen.

Madeleine klopfte an die Tür der kleinen Hütte, die lediglich einen Raum hatte. Eines der Kinder, ein Mädchen von etwa fünf Jahren, öffnete die Tür. „M. le père noel ist da", rief sie in den Raum hinein.

Sofort wurde Madeleine von den Kindern umringt. Er stellte den Korb für die Familie ab und fand sich auf einmal mitten im Getümmel der Hütte wieder. Javert stand unschlüssig im Türrahmen, bis M. Dupont ihn aufforderte, hineinzukommen. „Nicht, daß ich Wert darauf lege, die Polizei im Haus zu haben, aber wenn die Tür offen ist, dringt die Kälte ein. Und Brennholz ist teuer."

Also trat Javert ein und sah der Szene zu, wie Madeleine genötigt wurde, Platz zu nehmen, und den Inhalt des Korbes verteilte. Mit jedem einzelnen Teil, das er einem der Kinder gab, schien seine Miene entspannter und glücklicher zu werden. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Madeleine in der Lage war, sich zu verabschieden.

Der nächste Besuch galt der Witwe Marceau, die in einem kleinen Zimmer lebte und sich mit Näharbeiten den Lebensunterhalt verdiente; nur daß ihr Augenlicht immer schlechter wurde. Die Witwe war dankbar für den Korb mit den Nahrungsmittel, aber sie schien noch viel dankbarer für die Zuwendung und das Gespräch zu sein, das Madeleine mit ihr führte.

Danach suchten sie zwei weitere Familien auf, bei denen sich die Szene wie bei den Duponts wiederholte. Javert empfand es irgendwie als anstrengend, dem Treiben zuzusehen, und die Vorstellung, das Ganze noch über zwanzig Mal mitansehen zu müssen, erfreute sein Herz aus Stein nicht wirklich. Was änderte so eine Gabe am Tag der heiligen Nacht? Was hätte es geändert, wenn so ein Wohltäter in den Wagen seiner Mutter gekommen wäre? Ein paar Tage weniger Hunger, und danach das gleiche wie immer. Welchen Sinn hatte es, außer in den Augen der Welt gut dazustehen als edler Spender?

Aber in Madeleines Fall schien es anders zu sein. Er wurde glücklich, wenn er etwas fortgeben konnte, und wenn der Dank überschwenglich zu werden drohte, entfernte er sich, als sei es ihm peinlich, als verdiente er diesen Dank nicht.

Zu gern hätte Javert gewußt, was wohl dahinter steckte, denn Madeleine war und blieb ein Rätsel für ihn. Rätsel jedoch waren für Javert unerträglich, solange sie ungelöst waren.

Javert war beinahe erleichtert, als auf Madeleines Klopfen an der Tür von Familie Gurnier niemand öffnete.

Die Erleichterung wich jedoch Entsetzen, als der Bürgermeister vor der Tür seine Körbe abstellte, niederkniete und mit irritierender Routine das Schloß an der Tür mittels eines Dietrichs öffnete.

„M. le maire", wie sagte man nur einem Vorgesetzten, daß er im Begriff war, ewas Illegales zu tun? „ Das ist ein Einbruch."

„Juristisch gesehen ist es Hausfriedensbruch", antwortete Madeleine leise und betrat das Zimmer. „Ein Einbruch wäre es nur, wenn ich vorhätte, etwas zu stehlen. Ich werde jedoch etwas hineinlegen."

„Ich habe es gewußt, ich habe es immer gewußt", stieß Javert hervor.

Madeleine warf ihm einen erschreckten Blick zu. Hatte er es zu weit getreiben? Hatte er Javerts Verdacht etwa erneut geweckt?

„Man spricht schon so lange davon, daß in dieser Stadt ein Wohltäter umgeht, der den Menschen Geld und Lebensmittel in den Wohnungen hinterläßt, wenn sie nicht da sind." Javert triumphierte. „Natürlich sind Sie das."

Madeleine ließ den Kopf hängen. „Jetzt haben Sie mein Verbrechen entdeckt. Möchten Sie mich jetzt verhaften?"

Oh, ja, möchten schon, dachte Javert, nur konnte er das leider nicht tun. „Das ist nicht möglich. Keiner der Betroffenen hat jemals eine Anzeige erstattet. Und ich habe meine Zweifel, daß die Gurniers das tun werden." Ohne das ärmliche Zimmer zu betreten, konnte er sehen, daß der Korb wahrscheinlich den wertvollsten Inhalt des Raumes darstellen würde.

„Dann habe ich ja noch einmal Glück gehabt." Madeleines Erleichterung war übertrieben groß. „Und Sie auch. Immerhin wären Sie bei dieser... Tat hier fast mein Komplize."

Javert wurde für eine Sekunde blaß. Tatsächlich, es war buchstäblich nur ein Schritt über diese Schwelle, um selbst eine Straftat zu begehen. Wie verdammt dicht er dieser doch gekommen war! Was wäre geschehen, wenn er selbst eingetreten wäre? Müßte er sich dann selbst anzeigen? Aber die Bewohner würden ja nichts sagen... Javerts schwarz-weißes Weltbild konnte das nicht aushalten.

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Javert, das war eben grausam von mir", sagte Madeleine, der das Zimmer verlassen und sorgfältig wieder abgeschlossen hatte. „Ich kann schwerlich Sie noch zusätzlich bestrafen, indem ich Sie in Gewissenskonflikte bringe."

„Ich habe gesagt, daß ich die Strafe annehme, die Sie für angemessen halten."

„Ganz genau. Und das war eben nicht angemessen." Madeleine warf einen Blick auf seine Liste. „Dann gehen wir zu den Lemartins als nächstes."

Fast hoffte Javert, daß sie auch dort einbrechen müßten, er wollte sehr ungern dabei beobachtet werden, wie er einen stadtbekannten Säufer zu Hause aufsuchen würde, nicht etwa, um ihn zu verhaften, sondern um ihm Dinge zu bringen.

Der Empfang, der ihnen gewährt wurde, war allerdings peinlich genug. Auch Madeleine fühlte sich von den fast endlosen Äußerungen von Dankbarkeit seitens Mme Lemartin und der beiden ältesten Kinder unangenehm berührt. Er empfand es sowieso schwer erträglich, daß man ihm dankbar war, was einer der Gründe für seine Hausfriedensbrüche darstellte, aber es ließ sich manchmal einfach nicht vermeiden. Man konnte schließlich über die Alternative nicht einmal nachdenken, nämlich diesen Menschen gar nichts zu bringen.

Trotzdem konnte jeder aufmerksame Beobachter, und Javert war nun wirklich ein solcher, nicht verkennen, wie unangenehm diese Dankbarkeit dem Bürgermeister war. Seit Javert nach Montreuil gekommen war, hatte er die Wohltätigkeit von M. Madeleine mit Argwohn betrachtet, geglaubt, sie sei nur dazu da, eine dunkle Vergangenheit zu verdecken, doch wie er schmerzlich erfahren hatte, gab es diese dunkle Vergangenheit nicht. Und das bedeutete, daß diese Wohltätigkeit echt war. Menschen waren nicht so gut, niemals, doch hier gab es die Ausnahme von der Regel.

„Können Sie die knacken, Monsieur?" fragte eine zarte Stimme, während gleichzeitig kleine Händchen an seiner Hose zupften. „Ich bekommen sie nicht auf."

Mit großer Mißbilligung blickte Javert nach unten, ärgerlich darüber, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein. Vor ihm stand das jüngste Kind der Familie, ein knapp sechsjähriger Junge namens Henri, mit einer Walnuß in der Hand.

Javert war kurz davor, dem Kind zu sagen, es solle ihn nicht mit soetwas belästigen, da spürte er Madeleines Blick auf sich gerichtet. Der Bürgermeister hatte ihn genauso beobachtet wie umgekehrt. Javert begriff, daß dies hier, genau dieser Moment, seine tatsächliche Bestrafung war. Wenn er in diesem Moment versagen würde, so wäre der Bürgermeister von ihm enttäuscht – erneut. Wenn er diese Bewährung jedoch bestand, dann gab es eine Chance, daß Madeleine ihn wieder respektieren konnte.

Mühsam, als bereite es ihm fast körperliche Schwierigkeiten, beugte Javert sich zu dem Jungen herunter, nahm die Nuß in die Hand, knackte sie mit der Hand und gab sie Henri wieder.

„Danke." Der Junge strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Sind Sie ein Polizist?"

„Ich bin der Chef der Polizei in dieser Stadt." Fast hätte Javert Haltung angenommen. Diese paar Worten machten ihm deutlich, wie wichtig ihm seine Tätigkeit war. Er wollte nicht aus dem Dienst ausscheiden, und er war tief in seinem Inneren froh, daß Madeleine seine Demission nicht angenommen hatte, auch wenn sie verdient gewesen wäre.

„Ich will auch Polizist werden", erklärte der Junge ernsthaft.

Javert war versucht, Henri deutlich zu machen, daß das nicht möglich sein würde mit dieser Familie, diesem Vater, doch dann stockte er. Wie anders war denn seine Familie gewesen, nein, war sie nicht sogar noch schlimmer? Und wo war er jetzt? Ehe er sich versah, war er in die Knie gegangen, um dem Kind detailliert zu erklären, wie man in den Polizeidienst eintreten konnte, was den Jungen nach anderthalb Sätzen zu langweilen begann. Offenbar hatte Henri nicht vor, sofort ein Bewerbungsschreiben zu verfassen.

Aber vielleicht konnte er dem Kind anders unter die Arme greifen? Man brauchte einen Mentor, niemand wußte das besser als Javert. Er verdankte seine Position natürlich seiner harten Arbeit, aber die wiederum hatte die Aufmerksamkeit von M. Chabouillet auf ihn gelenkt, und ohne diese Aufmerksamkeit wäre jemand mit seiner Familiengeschichte niemals Polizeichef einer Kleinstadt geworden.

„Du kannst mich ja einmal in der Polizeistation besuchen", sagte Javert schließlich fast ein wenig barsch.

Henris Augen leuchteten. „Wirklich?"

„Ich mache keine leeren Versprechungen."

„Das ist das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk überhaupt", stellte der Junge fest.

Javert verkniff sich die Bemerkung, daß Henri mit Sicherheit nicht allzuviele Weihnachtsgeschenke zum Vergleich bekommen haben dürfte in seinem kurzen Leben, und sah zu Madeleine hinüber. Zu seinem Entsetzen erkannte er, daß der Bürgermeister ihn weiter beobachtete und dabei soetwas wie ein stolzes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen lag. Javert konnte es kaum vermeiden, daß die Röte in sein Gesicht schoß, was ihn zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinen Leben seinen dunkleren Teint schätzen ließ, weil es so nicht jeder sah.

Madeleine sah es natürlich und nickte ihm anerkennend zu.

XXX

Als sie viel später alle Körbe ausgeliefert hatten, gingen sie fast freundschaftlich nebeneinander durch die inzwischen dunklen Straßen der Stadt. „Sie haben heute etwas sehr Gutes getan", sagte Madeleine schließlich.

„Unsinn", wehrte Javert ab.

„Haben Sie das Gesicht dieses Kindes gesehen?"

„Ich habe ihm lediglich angeboten, sich die Polizeistation ansehen zu können."

„Sie haben ihm etwas viel Kostbareres gegeben. Hoffnung, möglicherweise eine Zukunft."

Javert wollte eine abwehrende Bewegung machen und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Der Bürgermeister hatte recht. Vielleicht hatte er diesem Jungen tatsächlich etwas gegeben, was ihn davon abhalten würde, den Weg seines Vaters zu gehen.

„Ich hoffe, Sie konnte Ihre Strafe annehmen", sagte Madeleine, als sie vor dem Haus, in dem er lebte, angekommen waren.

„Es war... lehrreich", antwortete Javert mit einem Zögern.

„Sehe ich Sie nachher in der Messe?" fragte Madeleine hoffnungsvoll.

„Wenn meine Pflichten es zulassen", erwiderte Javert steif.

„Und darf ich Sie morgen zum Weihnachtsempfang erwarten?"

„Ist das eine dienstliche Angelegenheit?" Das letzte Weihnachten hatte Javert sich davor gedrückt. Als Polizeichef mußte er durchaus bei gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen erscheinen, auch wenn ihm das nicht behagte, aber es gab immer Arbeit zu tun, die man stattdessen erledigen konnte.

„Nein, aber es wäre schön, wenn Sie trotzdem kämen."

Javert reagierte nur mit einem unverbindlichen Nicken.

Als er schließlich in sein Quartier zurückkehrte, spürte er, daß irgendetwas nicht so war, wie er es gewohnt war. Die Tür vom kleinen Flur ins Zimmer hinein war immer geschlossen, jetzt stand sie jedoch einen Spalt offen. Javert spannte seine Muskeln an, stieß die Tür auf und erwartete, daß er einem Eindringling gegenüber stehen würde, oder daß ein Einbrecher sein Quartier durchwühlt hatte.

Aber es war niemand da, und es fehlte auch nichts, im Gegenteil, es war etwas zuviel. Auf dem Tisch stand ein Korb, vergleichbar jenen, die er den ganzen Tag über verteilte hatte.

Ärger bemächtigte sich Javerts. Wie konnte es der Bürgermeister wagen, ihn wie einen seiner Almosenempfänger zu behandeln? Zumal das Verteilen der Körbe doch seine Bestrafung gewesen war, welchen Sinn machte es dann, wenn er selbst einen erhielt?

Trotz seines Impulses, Madeleine den Korb postwendend zurückzuschicken, war Javert neugierig. Er schob das Tuch beiseite und fand einige Äpfel vor, an denen eine Karte lehnte, auf der „Für Gymont" stand.

Selbst Javert konnte schwerlich etwas dagegen einwenden, wenn es seinem Vorgesetzten gefiel, einem Polizeipferd, das immerhin Eigentum des Staates war, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu machen.

So ganz gelang es Javert nicht, ein amüsiertes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Der Mann versetzte ihn immer wieder in Erstaunen. Vielleicht war es sogar keine so schlechte Idee, zur Mitternachtsmesse zu gehen oder zum Empfang oder sogar beides, allein schon, um zu fragen, wie Madeleine es geschafft hatte, den Korb in das verschlossene Quartier zu schaffen, wo sie doch den ganzen Tag über zusammen gewesen waren.

Noch immer amüsiert griff Javert nach seiner Schnupftabakdose, die er an diesem Tag auf dem Kaminsims hatte stehen lassen; da er sich dieses Vergnügen nur gönnte, wenn er zufrieden war, hatte er nicht erwartet, die Dose zu benötigen, wenn er sich einer Bestrafung unterzog.

Erst, als er die Prise bereits in der Nase hatte, fiel ihm auf, daß die Dose, als er sie das letzte Mal geöffnet hatte, fast leer gewesen war. Jetzt jedoch war sie bis zum Rand gefüllt.

_Frohe Weihnachten!_


End file.
